Hell Bent on Revenge
by TheEmmettCullenProject
Summary: When Amber Pope breaks up with her boyfriend, Reid and Tyler take her to Nicky's What happens when Aaron and his goons show up and her ex is with them? What can the Sons do to help her? Contains rape,romance, language, and violance
1. Goin' Out

**Hell Bent on Revenge**

By: TheEmmettCullenProject

**Ch 1: Goin' Out**

… Screamin' Oh, we're never gonna quit! Ain't nothin' wrong with it! Just actin' like we're animals! ...

I looked over at my phone as it rang. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, but if I didn't answer him now, he'd just keep calling until I answered, or he'd come over to my room.. I sighed then picked up my phone and flipped it open.

"What do you want Reid? I just broke up with my boyfriend and I don't want to talk right now," I almost yelled into the phone.

"Damn Amber, bite my head off! Look I'm sorry about you and Korey. Let's me, you, and Tyler go to Nicky's tonight to get your mind off of it."

"Sorry Reid. Yea, I guess I'll go, as long as Tyler drives." I heard a groan on the other side of the phone, the Reid said, "Fine. We'll be by your room in a few minutes."

"Alright, see you then," I said hanging up and going over to my closet. I had put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top after school. I opened the closet door and stared at an outfit my mother had bought me. I had only worn it a couple of times and now was as good a time as any.

I put on the black spaghetti-strap tank top and the matching black miniskirt with the same matching rhinestone pattern: a silver heart with and arrow through it, with blood dripping off of the arrow. I got a pair of black high heels that laced up the calves of my legs. I put on my eyeliner and black eye shadow. I straightened my long red- brown hair, and finished right as Reid burst through my door.

"My God Reid! You ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"No."

"I tried to tell him" Tyler said from the doorway.

"Thank you Tyler," I said turning to him.

"Anytime Baby Girl," Tyler smirked.

"Looking good Baby Girl. I'm still convinced that you only dress like that so that I'll look at you," Reid said looking me up and down.

"Yes Reid. I dress like this so that I can be stared at by you for hours on end. You Jerk! I dress like this because I can," I replied, trying my best to sound innocent, but that quickly turned into an epic failure.

"Alright you two, can we go before this turns into an all- out war," Tyler said stepping between me and Reid. We walked down to the student parking lot, and I expected to see Tyler go to the driver side of his beautiful black Hummer, but he looked over at Reid and threw him the keys. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh no! I said I'd only go if Baby Boy here drove," I said as I was backing up. Unfortunately, Tyler and Reid were faster, and they grabbed my arms and pushed me into the back seat. Tyler ran to the passenger side as Reid got in the driver seat and started the car.

"Guys, this is… you're kidnapping me!" I yelled from behind them.

"You said you'd go. You only tried to back out because Reid is driving," Tyler smirked.

"Yea come in Amber. Aaron's rich daddy sent him a shit-load of money for his birthday yesterday. We need to have something to distract Aaron while we kick his ass at pool," Reid said as he was backing out.

"Ha! Like you two need a distraction to win against Aaron. I know how you made that combo shot last week Reid," I yelled closing my eyes (Reid's driving truly scared me!) Not another word was said as Reid wove around turns and passed cars going way too fast.

We got to Nicky's and I got quickly out of the Hummer and ran to the back of the bar. Tyler wouldn't have liked it very much if I vomited on his leather interior.

"Are you alright Baby Girl," Reid asked as he saw me return.

"Gee Reid I don't know. Let's go for another ride and see how I feel then," I replied sarcastically. We walked in the door and started for the pool tables. I noticed a bunch of heads turn in our direction. Apparently Reid and Tyler noticed too, because Tyler grabbed my hand and Reid put his arm around my waist.

"You know, whenever this happens I have no idea what people are looking at," I said.

"I would have guessed you would have known Amber," Aaron's voice came from behind us. "They are staring at you and your cute little ass," he said grabbing my ass. I jumped and turned to face him. I looked up and could feel his hot sticky breath on my face. Reid and Tyler didn't like this, but I grabbed them before they could do anything stupid.

"Aaron, you are an ass. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to my room and get your nastiness off of me," I said glaring at Aaron. He stared right back smirking. He brushed past me and Reid. I watched as all of Aaron's goons followed him, then saw someone that I didn't expect to see. My now ex- boyfriend Korey Kelgan walked by me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Amber, what exactly happened between you two," Reid asked as he pulled me and Tyler to the side. I looked down embarrassed.

"He got mad because I... wouldn't… have sex with him," I finished quietly. "He even hit me."

"He what," Reid asked. I used to get the make- up off of my bruised face. Tyler reached up to trace over the forming black and purple spot on my cheek. I used again to cover it back up.

"Please don't do anything stupid. I'll call Caleb and Pogue if I have to," I said to the two in front of me, hoping that would get them to back down.

"Go ahead and call them. I imagine they'll want a piece of the action too," Reid almost growled.

"No one messes with our baby sister and gets away with it," Tyler said.

"Guys, I don't want them to know unless they absolutely have to. Please," I begged. Tyler and Reid looked at each other for a moment then back at me.

"Amber, we can't let this go. He will do it again if given the chance, maybe even worse. We'll play for it. If we win, we gat Korey," Reid proposed. I considered it for a minute, then nodded. We walked over and gave our deal to Aaron.

"Fine. But if we win, we get Amber for the rest of the night," Aaron said. Reid and Tyler looked furious. They were about to jump Aaron and Korey anyway when…

"Deal." The two boys at my sides looked over at me in shock. "Amber no," Tyler almost yelled.

"Listen, I can't have my big brothers fighting my battles for me the rest of my life. I'll play this game and go along with whatever the outcome."

"Amber, don't be stupid," Tyler protested, but stopped when Reid grabbed his arm. "It's her fight Tyler. She has to do it," Reid said. He looked me in the eye. "I love you Baby Girl. You've really grown up. You're not the same little brat that used to follow me, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue around anymore. Please don't loose this, we can't just sit back and watch you walk away with Aaron. I know you can do this. You are the toughest girl I know." I gave Reid a huge hug, then gave Tyler one. Turning back to Aaron, I picked up a stick, and got ready to break.

**+End Ch. 1+**

Okay so this something I started working on because I got bored in Economics… which is usually where I start writing my stories... it's just so mind numbing! Anyways… tell me what you think. I've started working on chapter 2 already. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I had to re-write it and got a little carried away… like a lot of my stories. Oh well… R & R please!!!

P.S. For the readers of my first posted story 'I Shall Make You See the Truth', I will eventually get the next chapter up. (I have a small case of Writer's Block.) Right now I'm getting ready for Senior Sunday, Senior Breakfast, Senior Practice, and Graduation. Please be patient and don't kill me.

TheEmmettCullenProject


	2. Powerless to Stop It

**Hell Bent on Revenge**

A special thank you goes out to everyone who read this story and liked it. I am warning you, you may not like this chapter. Rape ensues. Please don't hate me.

I don't own 'The Covenant'.

**Ch 2: Powerless to Stop It**

I lost. I wanted a fair game between me and Aaron, so I made Reid and Tyler promise not to use. I had been doing so well, then Aaron started his, "Man you oughta see what I'm gonna do to her tonight", shit. Normally I wouldn't let it get to me, but Aaron just kept whispering all his extremely disgusting plans in my ear. Just thinking about it made me sick, so I got distracted.

"Amber, no. You're not going!" Reid grabbed my wrist as I reached for my jacket. I looked up at him with an expression that said 'What can I do Reid?' Tyler looked at us. "We'll call Caleb and Pogue. They'll know what to do," he said anxiously.

"Alright, call them. Tell them what happened when they get here. Tell them… tell them to hurry. I don't want to be with Aaron any longer than necessary." With that, I walked away from my big brothers, and straight over to Aaron.

"Let's go Asshole! I don't want to be seen hanging out with you in public," I yelled at him. We walked out the door with Korey, Bordy, and Matt right behind us.

Aaron drove all of us out to Marble head. He parked the car near the edge of the cliff. "Alright boys, this is what we've been waiting on for four years. Revenge on those Ipswich Assholes. What better way to get back at them than the little sister? Korey, since you are more acquainted with her, you get first turn." Korey grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me toward the trees. I knew what would happen, but I was hoping help would get there in time.

~Meanwhile~

Caleb and Pogue got to Nicky's at the same time. They ran over to where Reid and Tyler were waiting for them outside. "What's going on guys? Where's Amber?" Caleb asked.

Tyler explained how Amber had broken up with Korey and why, then told them about how she had lost against Aaron. When he finished, the older two starred at Tyler and Reid horrified. "Did they say where they were taking her? How long have they been gone?" Pogue yelled.

"They didn't say but they've been gone about 10 minutes. Did either of you see them heading back to the school?" Reid asked. Both Pogue and Caleb shook their heads. "Then they went that way," Tyler pointed in the opposite direction from the road leading to Nicky's from the Spencer.

"Okay. Everyone concentrate on Amber's Power. If she tries to use, we'll feel it. Try to pick up on her thoughts," Caleb instructed. The other three did as they were told. They closed their eyes and willed their minds to connect to Amber's. When they finally did, all four boys almost collapsed from the force of her trying to use. For some reason however, her Powers wouldn't work. When they were able to stand again, they raced to Tyler's Hummer and drove towards Amber's Power.

~Back with Amber~

Korey pulled me deep enough into the woods that the other boys couldn't see us. I tried to use to get away from him but when I did. I felt like I was drowning, and a knife was being twisted into my torso. Korey noticed this and took advantage of my moment of weakness.

He pushed me to the ground and took off his belt, using it to tie my hands behind my back. He wasted no time. He pushed my skirt up over my hips and yanked off my under wear. I tried using again, but got the same drowning/stabbing feeling.

Korey unfastened and pulled down his jeans with haste. He got down on his hands and knees in front of me and used his hands to pry my knees apart. I fought back as hard as I could but failed. I felt him push his member into my womanhood and I felt dizzy from the pain. All of a sudden he stopped inside me. He slapped his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear. "This is really going to hurt." I looked at him with wide eyes, feeling true fear for the first time in my life, and he grinned evilly.

Korey gave a sudden thrust and I felt him take my virginity. I screamed against his hand. He gave me absolutely no time to adjust. He kept thrusting in and out of me. Oh my God. Ascending has to hurt less than this.

Korey used his free hand to squeeze my breast painfully. He removed his hand from my mouth and listened to my screams for a moment, then bent over and pressed his lips to mine, swallowing my screams. Just as I thought this hell would never end, I felt someone use and I looked around. Half a second later, Korey grunted in pain and fell on top of me. Seconds later, I felt his weight being lifted off of me and I heard a struggle. Hands rolled me over to undo the belt.

In a moment of fear I closed my eyes and started swinging. I thought Aaron and his other goons were here for me. Then I heard a calming, familiar voice. Opening my eyes, I saw Tyler's deep blue eyes staring at me.

"T-Tyler," I stuttered.

"Shh. We're here Baby Girl. It's okay. We're here," Tyler said taking me into his arms. I pressed my face into his chest and cried harder than I'd ever cried before. Harder than I had when my dad died. Harder than I did when my mom had had enough of the Power and left me on the covenant's doorstep.

Caleb and Reid held both of Korey's arms to the side as Pogue used to make every punch he threw at Korey hurt 10 fold. Korey's face was a bloody mess. Blood ran in two streams from his mouth and one from his nose. I listened as he begged for them to stop.

"Did you stop when Amber begged," Reid yelled,

"Did you stop when she screamed," Pogue roared.

"Did you stop when you saw her blood," Caleb screamed.

The beating continued. When they were done, they took him to the edge of the trees where Aaron and his friends were waiting. When they were sure they had Aaron's attention, they threw Korey to the ground, turned around and ran back.

"How bad is she," Caleb asked as they made it back to my side.

"She has some scratches and bruises. She will have lots of psychological damage. That is aside from the obvious. We have to get her to the hospital," Tyler replied. I shook my head. I didn't want anyone to know. My brother's looked displeased.

"Yes Amber. You are going. Korey has to be stopped but we'll deal with him later. Right now, we have to get you to a hospital," called said sternly. Reid picked me up and carried me to the Hummer. Tyler and Caleb were in the front, I lay in the back seat across Reid's and Pogue's laps.

I don't remember the ride to the hospital very well, but I remember Pogue stroking my hair, and Reid rubbing my hand. After a few minutes, my world went black.

**+End Chapter 2+**

Okay so you don't know how awful I felt doing this to Amber! I felt horrible for days!

I've started chapter 3 but I don't have the inter-webs at the moment so I have to post whenever the seldom opportunity strikes. I hope to post again soon though! Thanks to those who added me to their story alert, and my reviewers!

TheEmmettCullenProject


	3. The Day After

**Hell Bent On Revenge**

Hi everyone! I just want to take a minute to say thanks to my readers! I'm hoping this chapter will be easier to write than the last one. I felt so bad while I was writing it!

One more thing… I was re-reading my last chapter and I noticed a few mistakes. I'm so sorry! I'm not sure but I think my Microsoft word did that. I promise that I DO know how to spell and write. I was an excellent English student.

Last thing I promise… this story takes place after the whole Chase thing. Chase's dad left before his mother died. He took Amber and remarried. When their dad died, Amber's stepmother got fed up and left her with the covenant, which she found out about through Chase's and Amber's father. So, Amber does know that Chase is her brother, but they do not/ did not get along at all. That's probably REALLY CONFUSING… but that's my story and I'm sticking to it! ^^

**Chapter 3: The Day After**

When I woke up, I heard a beeping and low mumbling. When I opened my eyes, I saw my brothers sitting around my bed. When I tried to move, I felt pain. When I tried to speak, no words would come, only tears.

Caleb looked up from my hand that he was holding. He reached up and wiped the tears from my cheek. "Shh. It's over Baby Girl. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again," he promised. I shook my head. Hearing the door open, I looked up. It was Pogue's dad, Garrett.

"Boys," he said, waking the remaining three. He waited until we were all listening. "The doctor said Amber has minor bruising and will be extremely sore for the next few days, but can go home in the morning." My brothers looked up at me.

"Dad, she can't just go back to the dorms. Aaron is there and we don't know if the police have found Korey yet. What if…" Pogue started to argue, but was interrupted whenever Tyler's father Jacub came in.

"Everything has already been taken care of Pogue. Amber is going to be staying at your house for a few days. Nothing is going to happen there," Jacub Simms explained. I listened in silence for a few minutes, then drifted back to sleep.

I had terrible nightmares. Korey's face, a belt, hands… pain. Why couldn't I stop him? I had tried to use but my Powers wouldn't work. Was it because I was afraid? That couldn't be it. I had used before when I was scared, so why did they stop working now?

When I woke up the next morning, Reid and Tyler had their heads resting on their arms at the foot of my bed. Pogue's head was next to my arm, and Caleb was resting his head on his hand on the arm of his chair. The doctor came in and woke them.

"Alright Miss Pope, you are free to go. I have your discharge papers here and Mr. Parry has signed them. I'll have a nurse help you up."

"No. I'll be fine," I tried to convince everyone. The boys knew how I felt; I didn't want anyone to see me. Tyler looked at me.

"Hey Doc. I'll get my mom in here. She can help her," Tyler said and went to get his mother. A few minutes later Lynda Simms walked in.

"Alright boys, out. You can wait in the hall," Mrs. Simms said, shooing out the boys. She walked over to me and helped me out of bed. As I was changing into the clothes she had brought in, she noticed some of my scratches and bruises on my back. I winced as she touched them. "You poor thing. I'm so sorry," she said pulling me into a hug. She held me like that for a few minutes until I could cry no more. She let the boys back in when I was done dressing.

"Pogue, carry her out to Tyler's car. Tyler, drop the boys by Nicky's on the way to Pogue's house so Caleb can get his car and Pogue can get his bike," instructed Mrs. Simms. Pogue carried me out of the hospital and set me in the middle of the back seat of Tyler's car. He and Caleb climbed in next to me. We rode to Nicky's in silence, let the boys out, then continued on to Pogue's.

When we pulled into the long driveway of the Parry manor I started fidgeting. I didn't like being away from my dorm room for large amounts of time. A day or two that's okay, but a week, maybe more?

Pogue got me out of the Hummer and carried me to the guest bedroom. "Caleb is going to your dorm later to get you some clothes and some other things. Do you have anything particular you want him to bring," Pogue asked. I thought for a second, and grabbed a pen and some paper off of the table. "Yeah. Go tell him to give me a few minutes to make a list, okay," I told him. I had just finished writing when Caleb walked in.

"If you forget anything I'm going to pound you… actually, it might be better if I went, just to make sure we get everything," I said looking at the two boys in front of me. They looked back at me surprised.

"Amber, I don't think you should go. It might be…" Pogue started.

"Look, I'm not going to sit around and be pitied. I have had enough of that. I'm going to prove that I'm strong and I can take the worst and bounce back. Now are you coming or what Caleb," I said walking out the door. The boys looked at each other skeptically.

"Fine but we are ALL going," Caleb said as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Reid and Tyler hopped up from their chairs and walked out the front door with us. We climbed into the Hummer and headed off toward Spencer's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We pulled into the student parking lot and Reid turned down his death metal music. "Are you sure you are ready for this Amber," he asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I answered smirking. Tyler parked and we all hopped out and went to the girl's section of the dorms. When we walked into the building, every eye that we passed looked our way. Heads turned away and whispers started. I rolled my eyes and hung my head. Tyler and Reid grabbed my hands, and I felt stronger.

I pulled out my key and walked into my dorm, yes, this was home. Reid got my swim bag and started stuffing things in it. I grabbed my overnight bag out of my closet, and pulled out my list.

Hairbrush? Check. Staightener? Check. Makeup? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Diary? Check. Pictures of me and the boys? I grabbed some of my favorites, Check. School books? Check. Covenant Necklace the boys gave me for my 13th birthday, the one like we all had? Check. Cell charger? Check.

"Okay, are we ready to go," I asked looking at the boys who already had my clothes packed. "Just waiting on you," Reid said. We walked out, and were almost to the end of the hall when…

"Well, look girls. If it isn't Miss Whore herself," Kira laughed to the girls behind her. They however didn't laugh. In fact, they didn't look amused at all. They were looking at me apologetically. "Just wait until I tell everyone how you tried to take on four guys at once. You'll look like such a slut." Kira laughed. I looked down again.

"Kira, you know that's not what happened! If I even hear that you tried to start that rumor, you will have ALL of us to deal with," Tyler said. The girls behind Kira walked over to us and shook their heads in agreement. Kira smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said and stomped away.

"Wow, Baby Boy grew a pair," Reid joked. "Yeah, shut up Reid," Tyler said. I looked up at the girls in front of me and mouthed 'thank you'. They looked at me and nodded, then walked away. We walked out to Tyler's Hummer and threw my things in the back. When we turned around, Aaron was standing right behind us. Pogue pushed me behind him and the boys formed a wall between me and Aaron.

"Just so you know Assholes, the cops couldn't charge me with anything, so I'm free. I'll be seeing you at school Amber, he laughed then walked away. I sat there clinging to Pogue's jacket, trying to hide my horror from my brothers and the rest of the world. Pogue turned around and pulled me in his arms. We stood like that for a few minutes before Caleb spoke. "Don't worry about it Amber. You have all of your classes with all of us. We are always with you so Aaron wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything." We climbed in the car and headed back to the Parry estate. All along the way, the boys were making plans to deal with Aaron in school, and the scenery that I had seen hundreds of times over the years seemed like the most interesting thing in the world as I tuned them out and starred at it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

More nightmares that night. Pain, screams. I really hoped this didn't turn into a nightly thing. I looked at the room around me. The boys had decided to stay the night at Pogue's. Where would I be without my guardian angels? I was glad they were there. I was proud to be a member of the Covenant. I was proud to be the Daughter of Ipswich. I was glad I had them in every class. School was going to be a living hell tomorrow.

**+End Chapter 3+**

Okay so this was slightly easier to write. I hope everyone else likes it. I wish I had big brothers like the Sons. The only big brother I ever had was like a stepbrother/ dad's girlfriend's son. He was 14 and I was about 7 and he used to beat me up every chance he got. His big sister even wrapped a belt around my neck. Oh well… that was then and this is now. Thank God!

Hope everyone liked it. I hope to have more chapters soon. I graduated high school so there's more time, and I quit my job because of this bitch I worked with. I didn't get paid enough to put up with her BS!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry! I'll leave you in peace! Have a great day!!!

TheEmmettCullenProject


	4. Just A Minor Freak Out

**Hell Bent On Revenge**

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted anything! I had to install Microsoft word 2003 on my lap top because I don't have a product key for my 2007! I hope to have one soon though!

So I had inspiration/ an urge to write something and I thought I would start chapter 4. It seems my small case of writer's block has temporarily left me, so… on with the story!

I do not own The Covenant. Though I seriously wished I owned the 4 main actors. I would lock them away in my secret dungeon and…. Anyways *clears throat*, like I said, on with the story.

**Chapter 4: Just a Minor Freak Out**

I was the first one to wake up the next morning. I snuck out of the room as quietly as I could, and went down the hall to the bathroom, figuring what I needed was a nice hot shower to get the morning started in a semi-normal way.

When I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around me, wiped the mirror clean of fog, and began to gather my things to brush my teeth and put on my make-up. I was trying desperately to make this day normal, and what's more normal than that for me? When I was done brushing my teeth, I unzipped my make-up bag, set it on the edge of the counter, and began applying my black eye shadow. When I went to put it back in the bag however, I wound up knocking it to the floor. After gathering up all of my things from the ground, I popped back up to finish, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw Korey's face. Screaming at the top of my lungs I turned and ran from the room.

Half way down the hall I ran into the boys coming out of the room we slept in. Not thinking of my mostly undressed state, I ran straight into Reid's arms.

"What is it Baby Girl? What's wrong," Caleb asked as he came up beside me and Reid.

"Korey… he was standing behind me in the mirror," I half screamed. When we got to the bathroom, the shower was running, allowing the room to fill with fog again. Pogue and Caleb went in and looked around but saw nothing. Right as they were about to walk out however, Pogue looked over at the mirror.

"Caleb," he said stopping him in his tracks. Caleb turned and I saw a look of hatred and rage on his face as his eyes turned black. The shower turned off, and the mirror was wiped clean. He and Pogue stormed out of the bathroom and back down the hall. Reid, Tyler, and I were left staring at each other for a moment then we went after Caleb and Pogue.

"Caleb, what was wrong with that mirror," I asked as we came into the room. He looked up with an almost pained expression on his face.

"Amber, get dressed, I need to talk to the guys," Caleb told me. I didn't want to be far from them, in case Korey came back so I changed in the walk-in closet. I would have to make Reid and Tyler later to tell me what the hell was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was humiliating sitting in first period. The guys sat by me as we waited for the teacher, but I could feel the eyes and hear the whispers. Everyone in the school was talking about me. When the teacher came in, everyone finally shut-up and the guys took their seats.

"All right class, due to recent events, a few of you will be changing seats. Mr. Pierce if you and Mr. Garwin will switch seats, and Ms. Delany if you and Mr. Danvers would switch. Good, now Mr. Sanders and Mr. Simms, and finally Ms. Kourt and Mr. Parry. Thank you. Now today class we will…." I lost him as he started class. The new seating chart consisted of Caleb, Tyler, me, Reid, and Pogue all in a row. I looked at the four beside me, asking what had just happened, but they just shrugged and went back to taking notes (or pretending to in Reid's case).

After class, I waited until everyone had left and told the boys to wait for me in the hall. I walked up to the teacher's desk and asked him why he had switched the seats today.

"Ms. Pope, I just felt that after your terrible ordeal you might feel safer with your brothers around you. Like a security blanket to a child," he explained.

"Oh, thank you Sir," I said as I turned around to leave.

My next classes went much the same. Seat switching, boring class, blah blah blah. Finally, lunch rolled around. I was always the first one to our table, then Tyler, Reid, then Caleb and Pogue at the same time. I was hoping to have enough time to talk to Tyler about this morning. I looked over at him as he sat down across from me.

"Hey Ty. About this morning… what was it that was so important that Caleb couldn't discuss it in front of me? We've told each other everything since we were kids," I looked at Tyler nervously. He looked down at his food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Tyl…" I started but was cut off when Reid came earlier than expected, followed by Pogue and Caleb. I would have to ask him later.

The rest of the day ran exactly like my first period. Seats, notes, same old routine. When the final bell rang signifying the end of the school day, I let out a sigh of relief. I picked up my things and headed to swim practice with the guys. Swimming always cleared my head and believe me, it needed to be cleared. I changed into my Spencer swimsuit and walked out of the locker room. I stared at the deep pool for a moment, remembering the drowning feeling I had felt when I tried to use against Korey. I didn't even feel Reid come up behind me. I almost screamed as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay Baby Girl," he said as I turned into his chest. He held me there while I cried. The others came a minute later looking concerned. "I can't do it. I can't go near the water… I don't want to drown! He'll be there… he'll kill me this time…" I rambled.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay be okay Baby Girl," Reid whispered into my ear. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue stared at each other for a moment before Pogue walked over to the coach. I suppose he told him that they were taking me home, because when he came back they walked into the locker room and got dressed, then Reid handed me to Caleb so he could. They had a girl take me to the locker room so I could get dressed. When I walked out, Pogue took my hand and we all walked out of the building to the parking lot. We climbed into Tyler's Hummer, and we went back to the Parry house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up on the couch in the living room, supposing I had drifted to sleep on the way here. I walked into the kitchen where the boys were talking. As I walked in, they stopped and looked at me. Caleb looked as if he were struggling within himself, a pained expression on his face. I looked at him a moment longer and whatever he was trying to decide on, he must have made a decision. "Amber, come sit down. We need to know what happened earlier," he said. I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry about that guys, minor freak out. Nothing to worry about," I lied. The thing about me lying was, I couldn't lie to my brothers. Anyone else, no problem, but not them.

"Amber, sit," Pogue ordered. I reluctantly walked over to the empty seat at the end of the table. Where do I start?

**+End Chapter 4+**

Hi everyone. I am so sorry it took me so long. The note at the beginning of this chapter is completely wrong. I did have a sudden inspiration to write this chapter… about a month ago. I didn't finish it until… well, right now it's Wednesday, October 21, about 10:30 at night. I started writing this around mid-September, a little after noon one day, I think. I have a tendency to get a bit side tracked. Sorry! I know this chapter is a bit short, but I am starting to learn that chapters don't have to be 3 pages long when you are writing fanfics… I have serious issues with that.

Recently I have been on a MAJOR Hugh Jackman/ Logan/ Wolverine/ X-Men/ what ever you want to call it kick. I have been reading loads of Logan/Wolverine X Marie/Rogue fanfics! There are a lot of really good ones right here on this site. If you like X-Men, I strongly encourage you to check them out!

One more thing before you go… I AM SO EXCITED! THE NEW MOON SOUNDTRACK CAME OUT TO DAY AND I LOOKED AT IT AT WAL-MART AND DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE WAS ON THERE AND OF COURSE MUSE WAS ON THERE SO I AM COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow I managed to plug Wal-Mart, New Moon, Muse, and Death Cab for Cutie in one huge bought of excitement! Yay me *jumps up and down clapping with a ridiculous look on my face*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay so tell me what you think. I love reviews peoples! They really make me feel good and all tingly inside! Have a great day and thanks for reading!

TheEmmettCullenProject


	5. The New Book and An Old Secret

**Hell Bent On Revenge**

Hey there, hi there, ho there! So this is chapter 5! I started writing a story back in 2005 that I never finished. I only got 7 chapters into it, so I'm happy that I have a better idea to where this is going and I fully intend on finishing it! If I don't, I give full permission to anyone remotely interested in this story to track me down and force me to finish it!

I am going to try to finish this soon! I want to post a new chapter every week. I fear that once I move into the college dorms that I won't have a life outside of school and I'll forget that I even had a story to write. I need to hurry though because college starts in January. So… onward with the story!

Yea… I wish I owned The Covenant! I would turn them all into my own personal… well, I imagine we have all had that thought once or twice! Tee hee!

**Chapter 5: The New Book and An Old Secret**

"Okay, so while you were trying to fight off Korey, you felt like you were being stabbed? And that you were drowning? Amber, why didn't you tell us this before," Caleb asked almost accusingly. I looked down at the table, tears threatening to fall.

"Caleb, don't be so hard on her. She's trying to forget the whole thing, you're just making her feel worse," Pogue said.

Caleb stared at Pogue for a moment. "Pogue, that sounds like a magic block. All covenants have them. It prevents covenants from using on each other. If another covenant tries to use against us they feel like they are burning from the inside out. It all depends on how the witches in their area were put to death during the persecution," Caleb said. We all stared at him dumbfounded. He smirked. "Hang on." His eyes turned black and a book materialized in from of him. It looked a bit like the Book of Damnation that we had all read. The front cover said Book of Covens and Persecutions. The book opened to a particular page then slammed down on the table in front of us. Tyler pulled it over to him and read aloud:

"_During the Persecution, witches and non- witches alike were put to death due to mere accusations. The death depended on what the beliefs of the persecutors were. If they thought that a witch could be exterminated body and soul through the means of fire, they would burn them. If they felt that drowning was the answer, the witches were drowned. Some reports state that a stake was driven into the witches chests before death to pin their souls in place, so that they could not return as a spirit and cause further damage."_

Tyler stopped looking up. "Well duh! We all knew that Caleb. It's nothing we haven't heard before," Reid said. Caleb's eyes turned black again and the book opened to another page. Tyler read again.

"_If a covenant tried to take an area or territory from another covenant a battle of power took place. Eventually a small covenant put a stop to this, by setting up a series of magic blocks. The magic blocks were simulations of the deaths the witches from the opposing territory were put to. Gradually the seeking of territory by witches from other witches ended."_

"Okay, I understand all of that, but Caleb…" I started, needing someone else to finish. I needed someone to tell me that Caleb and the book were absolutely wrong.

"Amber, if that is what happened to you, then that could only mean one thing. Korey is a witch. There's no other explanation for it. I'm sorry," Caleb said looking grim. All of a sudden the tears that had threatened to fall earlier began to fall. I had fallen for Korey so fast. How could I be so stupid? I stood up and walked upstairs to the guest room. I needed to think.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it and rolled over on the bed, turning away from the door. I heard the door open and I felt a body lay down beside me. I didn't need to ask who it was. I knew who it was when an arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. "You being nice now is not going to make up for your attitude earlier Caleb."

"I know. I'm sorry Amber. I was just upset that you thought you had to keep it from us. Especially me. You tell me everything." He was right. I had told him everything from age five. He even knew about the most deepest and desperately kept secret that I had. I had had a crush on Pogue since I was ten. I thought it was just a small grade school girl crush at first, but every time I thought I was over it, I would always remember, and I felt that I shouldn't lead the guy on if he wasn't the one that I truly loved. That secret had made me break up with so many guys over the years. I even tried going out with Aaron at one point freshman year, but of course he was an ass, and when he tried getting to handsy at Nicky's one night, Pogue, my Knight on a Shiny Yellow Ducati showed up and knocked Aaron's lights out. He was always there for me, and I _almost_ felt bad when Kate broke up with him after my ass of an older brother put a spell on her with the spiders a month ago. Almost.

"I'm sorry Caleb. But you know, you haven't been exactly honest with me. Now that I have you alone, what did the bathroom mirror say this morning," I asked. I turned in his arms to face him. He thought for a moment then sighed. "It said 'She belongs to me! This is only the beginning!' I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you constantly looking over your shoulder. I wanted you to feel safe with us," Caleb said.

"I do feel safe with you Caleb. I feel safe with everyone of you." The door opened, and Pogue walked in. Caleb didn't want to ruin any slim chance that I might have with Pogue so he let go and got up.

"Hey Pogue, will you stay here with Amber? I told her about this morning and I want someone with her at all times," Caleb said as he walked out the door, giving me a wink and a smirk. Yea I would have to punch him later.

"So he told you? I thought he…" Pogue started, but I cut him off. "I made him tell me. I know all of his secrets and he knows all of mine, but he was refusing to tell me this one so I played the guilt trip on him," I told Pogue. He looked at me, smiled and laid down where Caleb had been. "That's my girl," he said pulling me to lay my head on his chest. I wrapped my arm around him and started to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Amber, what does Caleb know about you that the rest of us don't? You are always telling him things that you won't tell the rest of us. What could be so damn secretive that you can't tell me," Pogue asked looking hurt. Should I tell him? Hint at it? Would he be mad?

"Pogue I…" I looked him in the eye almost begging him not to make me tell. No, I had to do this. I needed him to know. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and sat up. I was ready. I opened my eyes. "The truth is Pogue…" I started, but all thought and brain function ceased as he reached up and stroked my cheek. "I…" he pulled my face down to his, and brushed his lips across mine. I wasn't sure it had actually happened. I looked him in the eyes too stunned to even speak. He reached up and pulled me to him again. This time it was no brush of the lips, but a full on kiss. This time, I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. What was happening?

"Amber, Caleb is my best friend. How do you think he cheered me up when Kate broke up with me? He told me how you have felt since you were ten. I was glad. I thought about my break ups over the years and realized that the only thing I thought about when they where over, and what had led to them, was you. I have always loved you Amber. I wanted you to know that, but I didn't want you to feel as if there were no other options and you had to be with me. I wanted you to be free. Now I have to let you know. If I don't, it's going to explode out of me. I love you Amber."

My eyes started to water. I looked down at him. "I love you too Pogue." He kissed me again, his tongue lightly flicking across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and, as our tongues battled, savored the taste of chocolate and peppermint. The taste that was Pogue.

**+End Ch. 5+**

Wow… I almost started crying at the end. Okay so I know that this chapter is a little short also… but I managed to start it and finish it in less that a month this time. It actually took me a few hours. I have found that listening to my piano playlist as I write helps. If not that, then The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack helps too.

Piano/violin Playlist:

Soothe- Inuyasha

Bella's Lullaby- Carter Burwell

New Moon (The Meadow)- Alexandre Desplat

Clair De Lune- Debussy

Moonlight Sonata- Beethoven

Piano helps me concentrate. It also helps to know that the sooner that I finish writing I can get this posted and get reviews, and back to reading more WolverineXRogue fanfiction!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!

Alright everyone, tell me what you think. Read, review, and have a great day! (That's what I always tell my Japanese pen palls^^). Until next time!

TheEmmettCullenProject


	6. Aaron’s Words and Korey’s Attack

**Hell Bent On Revenge**

Hi there! I don't know when I will get this posted but I started writing this chapter a few hours after I finished chapter 5. I am kind of in a writing mood so I'm going to take advantage of it.

Hooray for Hugh Jackman!!! My mother and I were discussing that she can't function without her Diet Dr Pepper in the morning, and I can't function without a daily dosage of Hugh Jackman. I stare at all of my Wolverine pictures everyday and I have watched X-men almost everyday for a solid month. Just thought I would bring that up!

I am so excited for this chapter! A love finally revealed! The romance I wasn't even sure I was going to put in. But I did, and I have big plans in store for it! What are they? You'll just have to read the entire story to find out! Hahaha!

I truly wish that I owned The Covenant… but sadly, I don't.

**Chapter 6: Aaron's Words and Korey's Attack**

Pogue and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen hand in hand. Caleb looked up from his meal and smirked. Both Reid and Tyler stared at us disbelieving. I smiled back and looked up at Pogue. He just looked down at me and smiled. "You hungry babe," he asked. It had been a while since I had eaten. "Yea a little. What do we have around here," I asked. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out microwavable lasagna. I nodded to him then sat down at the table. Reid snapped out of his trance.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on," he almost yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Reid. You're going to bust a lung screaming," Pogue said sitting at the table waiting for the lasagna to finish. "Now, remember when I told Tyler that I had a crush on Amber when we were like, eleven? And do you remember when I told him I thought that I was over it when we were twelve? Well, it turns out that I wasn't over it, and she has had a thing for me since she was ten." I sat waiting for somebody to say something, hoping they would accept it. I knew Caleb would. Speaking of which…

"By the way Caleb James Danvers, when I tell you a secret, I expect you to keep it. Not go blabbing my business to the whole freaking world," I yelled at him. He just sat there smirking.

"But I'm happy that he did baby," Pogue leaned over and whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled. I looked Pogue in the eyes and we leaned in closer. Just as we were about to kiss however, the microwave beeped. "Damn," I said looking disappointed. He smirked then got up to get our food. Tyler looked over at me. "I've known about it for a while. Congratulations. You two are perfect for each other," he said.

I sat in silence eating as I listened to the boys talking about the different possibilities of another covenant and magic blocks. After eating I went up to bed. Pogue went with me as per Caleb's orders of a constant guard. I fell asleep in his arms and slept like a baby. No nightmares, no pain, worry free.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm pretty sure the teachers didn't notice when Pogue and Reid switched seats in the morning at school. If they did, they didn't say anything. I was content with him by my side at all times. I thought that nothing could bring me down today. Then we walked into the cafeteria. Eyes had been looking at us all day, but I had managed to ignore them. But when you walk into a big room full of people and every head turns to look at you that can be a little hard. At least the chatter picked back up as we walked to our table. Even if it was about Pogue and I, at least people stopped long enough for us to walk by. For a certain asshole however, that wasn't the case.

"Well if it isn't the slut and her current fuck buddy. What's wrong Amber? No body else want you after your last little stunt," Aaron smirked evilly. I paled and looked down with tears in my eyes. The rest of the guys walked up behind us. Tyler, who was in the back, pushed me behind him. I watched as Pogue beat the shit out of Aaron. No one tried to hold him back but Aaron's friends, but my brothers held them off. I silently slipped out the doors and ran straight into the woods. I didn't stop until I tripped over a tree branch hidden under the leaves. I tried getting up, but felt a searing pain shot through my ankle. I leaned back against a tree and cried. The pain wasn't the problem. Aaron was right for the most part.

I felt like a slut. I had basically asked for what happened when I left with Aaron. I should have stayed at Nicky's with Reid and Tyler. It was all my fault. I was a slut. Why would anyone want me? Why would Pogue want me? I cried. I cried for what seemed like hours, until I heard a rustling behind me. I looked up in time to see Pogue kneeling down in front of me. I cringed away from him as he stroked my cheek. He looked hurt at that. "Amber, don't listen to Aaron. He's an ass. Don't let what he says get to you," Pogue whispered. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"But he's right Pogue. I left with him knowing I shouldn't. Why on earth would you want to be with me when I was…" I started when Pogue stopped me. "Baby, I want you because I love you. I've loved you for seven years. You can't make me stop because you were raped," he said. "I don't want any body else but you." I gave a half smile, tears still streaming down my face.

"I love you too. I don't want anyone else but you either," I said as Pogue took me into his arms. We sat there for a few minutes before he said, "we had better get to class baby. I imagine we'll all be called to the Provost's office soon." We got up and started walking to class. Pogue took out his phone and called Caleb. "You can stop looking. I found her. We'll see you in class." He hung up. I looked up at him questioningly. "I finally stopped hitting Aaron when he was on the ground bleeding. When I turned to find you, someone told us you had run outside.' I nodded.

The teacher was half way through class before there was a knock on the door. An office aide walked in and handed him a pink piece of paper. He looked down at it, up at us, then back down at the paper. The five of us had already started putting our things away and grabbed our bags to leave when the teacher said, "Misters Parry, Danvers, Garwin, Simms, and Ms. Pope. The provost needs to see you in his office." We walked out of the room with everyone staring at us.

We didn't have to wait long before being aloud into the office. Provost Higgins didn't look very happy as Aaron and his group of losers walked out. Aaron caught me by the arm as he walked by. "Thanks a lot bitch. We have two months of detention." I looked him in the eyes and snapped. "You know what Aaron, if you weren't such a dick, this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have detention. Don't blame me for the problems you have in life because you opened your fucking mouth and started shit!" It took both Caleb and Pogue to pull me into the office.

"Ms Pope, let's watch our language shall we? Now, I suppose you all know what this is about. I would like to hear your side of the story. Aaron says that you just went mad and started punching him Mr. Parry." I suppressed the urge to burst out laughing at the ridiculous remark.

"Amber and I were walking by Aaron's table when he made comments about recent events. Comments that I found to be quite insulting toward my girlfriend. I just got really mad and punched him sir," Pogue explained, looking proud of what he had done.

"Mr. Parry, when I was your age I would have done the same thing. None of you are in trouble. If Aaron asks, you each got detention to be served in a different room as them. I am not going to punish you for something that I would have done as well. You may leave." We all stood to go to our last class when the provost stopped us. "Ms. Pope if you would please stay for a moment longer, there is something I wish to discuss with you." The boys looked at me then walked out the door. I knew they would wait for me. I sat back down and looked across the desk at the aging man.

"Ms. Pope, I am so sorry to hear about the other night's events. If I may recommend a councilor. Should you need to talk about anything, she is always there," Higgins said, handing me a business card. I looked at it, then back at the provost. "Thank you sir, but I have my brothers and Pogue to look after me. I always talk to them when something is bothering me , and they have been with me constantly since it happened," I said. The provost looked at me understanding. He nodded and motioned that I could go.

As soon as I had closed the door, Pogue grabbed my hand and led me out of the building and toward his dorm room. We didn't feel like going to class. I wanted to lie down; he was too upset from earlier to concentrate on work. Instead, we laid on the bed in his dorm that he hadn't been in for days, and talked for the rest of last class. Right before the final bell rang I looked up at Pogue.

"Hun, coach would kill you if you skipped practice for two days," I told him. He looked at me. "Are you going too," he asked. I hadn't really thought about it. Being the water was a scary thought after the other night, but I couldn't stay out of the water forever. I was captain of the girls swim team. "I'll be fine if you are there with me Pogue. If I freak out, just be by my side and I will be fine." He looked at me, smiled, and then pulled me up into a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The water looked threatening as I approached it from the side. I had to tell myself over and over to breathe. Tyler pulled me over to stand by the wall to wait for the rest of the guys. "Are you going to be all right Baby Girl? I imagine the coach would understand if you wanted to take another day off," he said pulling me into a hug. "I'll be fine Ty," I promised. Right about that time Pogue, Caleb, and Reid walked up.

"What are you doing with my girl Baby Boy," Pogue joked as he walked up. Tyler let me go as Pogue pulled me into his arms. "Hey baby," he said leaning down to kiss me. "Hi." We stood there for a few minutes talking amongst ourselves until the coach shouted. "Amber, you're up." I walked to the edge of the pool. I could do this. I had to prove to myself that I could be strong and overcome my fears. The whistle blew; I dove in, and swam for my life. The faster I swam, the faster I could get out of the water. I reached the other side, twisted, and kicked off. When I reached the wall and pulled myself up, the coach looked at me in shock then looked down at the stopwatch in his hand, then back at me. "Amber, that was your best time yet. 42.7." I didn't really care. I was out of the pool and that was all that mattered to me. I watched as the boys practiced their strokes. Pogue won his race, Caleb of course had no competition, and Reid and Tyler were the fastest in their races as well. It turned out to be a successful practice for the siblings of Ipswich.

I was the last one in the locker room after practice. Right as I turned to grab my bag and walk out the door, I was slammed against my locker by a pair of strong hands. One of the hands wrapped around my throat and lifted me off of the ground. I had to stand on the very edge of my shoes to touch the floor. Before my vision had cleared, the unknown assailant leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Like I left on the bathroom mirror Amber, you are mine. You think I'm going to let Pogue have you?" With the small amount of air I had left in my lungs, I screamed as loud as I could. I heard the door open, and felt the grip on my neck loosen. I saw Pogue and Caleb throw a couple of punches and I watched Korey disappear into thin air. My world went black.

**+End Ch. 6+**

Okay so this one didn't take me too long. Thank Edward! (Any Twilight fan will get that reference. If not I'm just gonna feel stupid!)

So… you know what I keep secretly hoping? I secretly hope that they make a Covenant 2! I heard at one point that they were going to but they couldn't get Steven Strait to sign and they can't make a movie w/o Caleb!

New Moon comes out 21 days from when I am writing this. By the time I get it posted (hopefully), there will be only 17 days left! I can't wait! I hope to go see it with my friend Jacub, my boyfriend Daniel, and I was hoping to see it with my cuz Taryon, but she told me I was crazy to go on the midnight premiere. Oh well!^^

Halloween is tomorrow! Well it is from this point. By the time anyone reads this, it will be after Halloween. This is my favorite holiday! I love dressing up! I AM GOING AS MICHAEL JACKSON THIS YEAR!!!!!!!! I love the decorations and all of the movies that play on tv!

I hope to have Ch. 7 up soon! Until then, read, review, and have a nice day!

TheEmmettCullenProject


	7. Sacrifices of the Past

**Hell Bent On Revenge**

Hello all! Sorry I haven't got to post in like a week, but we thought my mother had the flu. She went to the hospital and the doctor didn't even run any tests on her, just looked at her and said, "I'm not going to run any tests on you. I know what it is." He gave her meds she didn't need, that wound up not working. She went to the doctor and it turns out she was having severe asthma attacks. The doc got her on the right stuff and she is doing slightly better now. She will be returning to work, which means I get to go to the library and post! I hate the hospital in our area. We call it the G*********e Band Aide Station. I was a little sick this week too so I am finally getting things written late Saturday night.

I am still on a Hugh Jackman kick so deal with me here people. I about flipped when I found Kate and Leopold at a second hand store yesterday. I shoved it under my mother's nose and told her that I had to have it. I also got Ranma ½ (Richard Cox did the male Ranma's voice… I guess he did later in the show cause I got two volumes now, and there are two VERY DIFFERENT male Ranmas), and I almost begged for a Mighty Morphing Power Rangers movie. Go Johnny Young Bosch (the black ranger… and one of the greatest anime voices of all time (ex: Ichigo- Bleach, Kiba- Wolf's Rain, Alex- Last Exile… and the list goes on and one and on))!

Anyways… on with the story. I just thought everyone should know that bit of useless information.

I wish I owned The Covenant, but as my friends have pointed out to me many times… I don't!

**Ch 7: Sacrifices of the Past**

I woke to a damp towel lying across my forehead. I was really getting tired of fainting. "Po…" I tried speaking, but I still felt as though Korey's hand were around my throat. I felt a hand stroke my cheek. I knew that gentle touch. I knew I was safe as I looked up into Pogue's soft brown eyes. I smiled as he started to use to make the pain in my neck (no pun intended) go away. When he was done I started to speak. "I am going to get that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do!" All of the boys knew I meant it. They had crossed me more than once, and regretted it the moment they did.

At the Parry house that night, Pogue and I lay in my bed thinking of how to get Korey to come out into the open without me getting hurt. All of our ideas came to the one conclusion that neither of us wanted, I would have to be put up as bait.

"Amber please. I'm not going to let you put yourself out in the open for him to get you. What happens if we can't get to you in time? I might never see you again," Pogue argued. I looked at him with calming eyes. "I have confidence in your abilities Pogue. I trust you and the others with all of my heart. Nothing is going to happen to me I promise." He calmed down a bit after that.

"Fine. We will tell the boys our plan tomorrow. It's Friday, we'll have all weekend to work on it. Now, it's late. Go to sleep Baby," Pogue said as he started to pull away. I grabbed him before he managed to get off of the bed. "Stay," I told him. That was all it took. I didn't have to beg; he just lay back down, got under the covers, and pulled me to his chest. I could get used to sleeping like this.

School was slow, but then again, what school isn't? When lunch finally rolled around, Pogue and I dragged Caleb, Reid and Tyler outside. We needed to talk somewhere private so that our business wouldn't be known by the entire school, and there was a picnic table at the edge of the woods that would be perfect. Ten minutes later, everyone was staring at Pogue and me in shock.

"I can't believe that you agree with this Pogue," Caleb shouted at us. Pogue looked at him angrily. "Hey! I didn't agree to it either man. It's not like I can stop her or change her mind Caleb," he said. By this time, I was mad. "Listen, I don't care what any of you think. I am going to do this come hell or high water tomorrow night. If you choose, you can help. If not, it was nice knowing you!" With that I picked up my bag and stormed off toward the library. I knew exactly what I was looking for. I reached the back row of books and grabbed an old leather book form the next to top shelf. The Chronicles of Paganism told not only of the Ipswich covenant, but of some of the covenants surrounding us. I settled into a chair in the back making sure no one could see me. My eyes turned black as I Used to find the right page.

_A small covenant in Boston was found out in the mid 1600s. All of the families were put to death by drowning. The only survivor was a young man named Xavier Kelgan who ran away as the townspeople came for his family. The Kelgan line lives on today._

Well this was rather unhelpful. I kept scanning down the page until I found what I needed.

_The Kelgan line is not known for their friendliness. Past covenants have come up with a way to deal with an attack upon them from the Kelgan line. The answer lies within each covenant's sacred book._

I groaned. I would have to go to the Danvers colony house. It was forbidden to summon The Book of Damnation from the basement of the house. I would do that after school today. Until then, I had one last class. I placed the book back in its spot, then somehow managed to make it to class before the tardy bell rang. While I was taking notes, Pogue slid the edge of his towards me.

'**I didn't realize that you wanted to do this tomorrow night.' **I read.

'_**I want to get this over with. I can't spend the rest of my life in fear Pogue!'**_

'**Fine. I understand. We will all be there to help you baby. We love you.'**

'_**I know. Sorry I lost it at lunch. I'm just frustrated.'**_

'**Meet me tonight in my room. I think I can help with that.'**

I blushed as I read the last part. Pogue had turned back to the board, but I could see the smirk on his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The basement of the colony house was cold. Tyler and Reid had volunteered to help me look for the answer to how to get rid of Korey once and for all. While I looked through the book of Damnation, they looked through old spell books they thought might help. We had already been here for an hour, and we had found absolutely nothing. I was about to tell them to go home when I came across a page that looked slightly more recent than the rest. I scanned the page quickly. It looked like a diary entry.

"Hey guys listen to this," I said. When they had sat on either side of me I read.

"_June 24, 1920. Today our covenant of silence was attacked by a man named Richard Kelgan. Upon research, we found he is a descendent of Xavier Kelgan, the only survivor of a covenant in Boston destroyed in the mid 1600s. He attacked Andrea Parry, daughter of Nathaniel Pope, wife of Logan Parry, sister of Geoffrey, mother of Thomas. He beat her then left her for dead. She tried to fight him, but her powers were useless due to the magic blocks set up by the witches of the persecution. Later while Richard was fighting the rest of the covenant, Andrea found the strength to fight against the magic block, and defend the man Richard was about to kill, her husband Logan. However, Andrea's wounds combined with the mental strain on her body were too strong for her to overcome. She died one hour later, after suffering in pain. _

_To all future members of our covenant, Andrea defeated Richard Kelgan by using the Spell of Death. Though the Spell of Death is usually frowned upon, when used in this manner, it is perfectly acceptable."_

I looked at the two beside me. She had died protecting the ones she loved. She died from the strain overcoming the magic blocks had on her mind and body. Was this going to happen to me as well? I looked down at the book again. There was one last entry.

"_June 25, 1920. Today we saw a dead man walk. We were going to bury Richard Kelgan so that no one would ever know his story. However, as we got to the clearing from last night, Richard was walking out of it, shouting that his line would have its revenge. What were we to do? He was supposed to be dead. Perhaps if all of us had managed to overcome the magic blocks as Andrea had done, we could have taken some of the strain off of her and added our Power to it. Perhaps then Andrea wouldn't be dead. Nathaniel wouldn't be left without a daughter. Logan would still have his wife in their bed every night. Geoffrey would still have his sister to talk to. Thomas wouldn't be left wondering what his mother was like."_

I once again looked at the two at my side. "Whatever you do, don't tell Pogue. If you tell Caleb, make sure he doesn't tell him. I don't want Pogue to worry about me that much. It took a lot of convincing to get him to even let me attempt this." Reid and Tyler looked at each other for a moment before nodding. I grabbed a book off of the shelf. I Used to find the Spell of Death. It seemed simple enough. I placed the book back once I had the spell memorized.

"All right boys, let's go. I have somewhere I need to be," I said walking up the stairs. Reid laughed. "Don't you mean you have someone you need to do?" I stopped, turned, and punched Reid in the face. I ran up the rest of the stairs with a furious look and a heated blush. How could he even think to say that? I climbed into the backseat of the Hummer, and waited for the other two to catch up.

We sat in silence the whole way back to the Parry house. Just as I was about to get out, Reid turned to me. "Baby Girl, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think."

"It's okay. I guess I can forgive you just this once, but if you ever say something like that to me ever again, I will hurt you Reid Matthew Garwin."

"Okay. I hope you have fun tonight Baby Girl. I know Pogue has been waiting on this since he realized he wasn't completely over you. I am happy for you." I smiled and looked Reid in the eye.

"Thank you Reid. Goodnight boys," I said as I got out of the car and walked to what would surely be the best night of my life.

**+End Ch 7+**

I kind of hate having to come up with words for the Book of Damnation. I know that it has the history of the covenant, and explains a lot of things, but I have difficulties coming up with names, and it takes me a long time to come up with a story that I can believe. Sorry if it sucks.

I am probably going to start ch 8 later this morning, or later in the day. That is if I don't start it as soon as I finish here.

Countdown from this very second until New Moon:

9DAYS-22 HOURS-28 MINUTES-55 SECONDS

Right now it's Tuesday, November 10, 2009, 2:32 in the morning (3 days after I started writing this chapter). It won't be while you are reading this, but it is while I'm writing.

I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate the fact that Dakota Fanning is in it because I just don't see her playing Jane.

All right people. I read this in a fanfiction author's note one time… More reviews equals happy Muse. Happy Muse means more fanfiction for you. I don't remember which one it was, but I know it was on this site, and I like it. Read and Review! Please… *makes big puppy dog eyes you just know you can't resist*.

Have a great day everyone, and remember, **WATCH** **MORE HUGH JACKMAN!!!!!!!!**

TheEmmettCullenProject


	8. Night of Passion

**Hell Bent on Revenge**

Hi there! So I'm in a really hyper mood right now because I didn't get very much sleep last night because I was finishing chapter 7. If I ramble during this part please forgive me!

New Moon Countdown:

9 DAYS- 16 HOURS- 29 MINUTES-31 SECONDS!!!!!!!

That ought to tell you about what time it is now (sorta). It's like 8:30 in the morning! What am I doing up now? I am waiting for the library to open so I can post chapter 7 of this lovely story for you fine people!!!! YAY!!! Once again, I am sorry if I scare you. I am cold now and that makes me hyper, so that along with my usual hyperactivness when I get sleep deprived has managed to scare even my best friends. I kind of start acting psychotic.

All right… I'll try not to delay you any longer…on with the show… or story in this particular case.

Warning: there is Poguey/Ambery sex in this chapter. If you somehow missed chapter 2 and you don't approve of sex (you aren't human. It is a natural thing in life. You wouldn't be here without sex)… do not read.

I don't own The Covenant. If I did… no Kate and Sarah. Hahahahaha!

**Ch 8: Night of Passion**

I practically ran up the stairs to Pogue's room. When I opened the door, the scent of vanilla and peppermint hit me. I peered in and saw that he had lit about a hundred candles with two of my favorite fragrances. Pogue sat on the edge of his bed waiting for me. "Hey baby. I told you I would have a way for you to relax tonight." I took a second look around the room. "It's beautiful Pogue." He pulled me into his warm embrace and pulled me up to meet his lips. I could have stayed that way forever if given the chance.

Pogue sat us down on the edge of the bed. "Amber, are you sure this is what you want? If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now. I want you to be okay with this baby." I looked him straight in the eye. "Pogue, I belong with you. This is what I want, I am giving it to you of my own free will." He stared into my soul with his soft brown eyes. "I belong with you too baby."

Gently he pushed me onto the mattress below us and kissed me. His lips were soft, his kisses tender. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth granting him access. He explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue as if he were trying to memorize it. I did the same with him. I felt his hand slowly inching up my shirt. I sat up so that he could fully remove it. When he reached my bra, he was looking me in the eyes again, as if asking for permission. I gave him a smirk as he reached behind me to unclasp it. When it fell away, he pushed me back down and started planting kisses along my jaw line, down my neck, traced my collarbone, then came to a stop on one of my nipples.

I gasped as his tongue flicked out and he took it into his warm mouth. I felt him smirk against my breast. One hand was busy kneading my other breast while his other hand started to slip between us. "Wait," I managed. "You are still fully dressed. We will have to do something about that," I said as I reached down to pull off his shirt. He sat up so he could pull it off quickly, then he laid back down on me and continued his work on my chest. The feeling of his skin on mine was a feeling I would not soon forget.

This time it was me reaching down to unfasten his jeans. He helped as I got them to his knees, then he reached for mine. I lifted off of the mattress as he pulled them down. We sat staring at each other in our underwear. Sure I had seen him in his school swimsuit, but to be able to see him like this for this reason, it made my head spin. He pulled me up to stand with him. We just stood there holding each other for a moment. I could feel Pogue through the thin material of my panties. He groaned as I pushed myself closer to him. "Amber I …" he started but stopped when he looked into my eyes as I Used. The thin layers between us disappeared and then there was nothing to hold us back. He groaned at the feel of my heat on him. We kissed as we lay on the mattress again.

"You are beautiful Amber," Pogue whispered in my ear. I blushed, then whispered in his, "so are you." He softly ran his hand down my side, down farther, until he reached my core. Slowly, he pushed in one finger. "You are already wet love," he said. I smirked and looked at him. "I just can't help myself when I'm around you baby." I gasped as he added a second finger and started moving them in and out of me. He kept at it as I sat there moaning. I was almost there when he stopped. "I want to be inside of you when you come love." I whimpered at the loss of his warmth as he pulled out his fingers, only for a moment though. Pogue had arranged himself so that he was over me with his hands on either side of me to support him. I moaned as he pushed into me.

Pogue started at a slow pace at first. It was nice. His hands gently roamed my body while I ran my hands up and down his muscular chest. As we progressed the tempo started to increase. I wrapped my legs around Pogue and met his every move. My nails were now scraping down his back. I could feel it; I was almost at the edge. Apparently Pogue felt it too.

"Amber, say my name. Pogue whispered into my ear. "Pogue" I moaned half aware of what I was doing. "No," he whispered again. "Say my first name. Scream it." "Chr…Chr… Christopher!" I screamed as I came and fell into oblivion. Pogue continued to move in and out. He had great stamina. "Amber, will you give me permission to do something? If you don't like it I'll stop." I looked into his eyes panting. "Of coarse baby, anything." As soon as I said that, I was being flipped over onto my hands and knees. Pogue repositioned himself behind me and started thrusting again. There was a bit of pain for a brief moment, but that all changed as it turned into immense pleasure. I needed more. "Pogue… baby… h-harder… faster" I begged, hoping it came out as words. I heard what I presume was a grunt of acknowledgement, because right after Pogue started slamming into me faster than before. Who ever knew something could feel this wonderful. I was almost at the edge again, but this time, Pogue was coming with me.

"Amber, say it again. I want you to scream my name when we do this." I was more than happy to oblige him. "Christopher!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt myself contract around Pogue. I heard him gasp. He came a moment later, moaning my name softly in my ear, riding out our climax.

We collapsed with him on top of me. After he had caught his breath he rolled off, reached under him for the covers and pulled me to lay on him as he covered us. "That was amazing love," he said while he stroked my hair. I moaned in agreement, too tired to speak. It had all been too much; I needed rest now. I drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of Pogue's heart. Who knew if I was going to be able to do this again?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was the first one awake the next morning. Silently, I moved out of Pogue's grasp and headed toward his bathroom. As I stood waiting for the water in the shower to heat up, Pogue waked up behind me, turned me around, and picked me up so that I was staring down at him. "Morning love. You know, I heard that if you share a shower it saves water," he said as he stepped into the shower with me. We stood letting the hot water run over us, waking us for the day. After we had washed, Pogue pulled me into a kiss, pushing me into the wall. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around him, holding me in place. I had heard that some guys were into morning sex. I guess Pogue was one of them. He pushed into me quickly. This was definitely not the slow, soft gentle love that we had started at last night. I guess Pogue could be an animal if he wanted. He took me in the shower, hard and needy. I didn't protest. I was with Pogue. Nothing could have made this morning any better.

When we were finally out of the shower and dressed (about 30 or so minutes later; after the water started getting cold), it was 8:30. "Baby, the guys will be here any minute," I said as I was putting on my make- up. "I know. I'll let them in," he said while he was kissing my neck. Just about that time the door bell rang. I looked up at Pogue in the mirror. His eyes were black. "We're up here," he yelled to the boys coming in the front door. I giggled as I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Are you going to stop, or are we going to let Caleb, Reid, and Tyler watch," I asked. I felt him smirk against my neck. "Let them watch," he said as the door to his room opened. I giggled again. Of coarse Reid was the one to say something as he saw us.

"Yay! Free porn. Who needs HBO when you can just walk into Pogue's bedroom," he laughed while he turned the desk chair around to straddle it. My eyes turned black, and there was a loud thud from the bedroom. "Ow! Amber," Reid moaned in pain from the floor. "What can I say Reid? Maybe the chair just didn't want you to sit on it," I said as Pogue and I walked out of the bathroom. Caleb and Tyler were sitting on the end of the bed laughing.

"Now we all have lots to do today. Reid, I need you to use the spell book your dad gave you for your 13th birthday and make me a black rose. Tyler, you are good with copying symbols. Look in the book I found the spell in last night. There are a series of symbols I need you to make for me. Copy them exactly as they are in the book. Make it big so that I can sit in the middle of them. Caleb, you are going with Tyler. You are good in Latin translations. I need you to copy the spell exactly as it is. Pogue and I are going knife shopping." Everyone took their assignments and headed off in their separate directions. Before Caleb left however, he grabbed my arm.

"Amber, I know about what you found last night. Reid told me. Listen Baby Girl, I don't want you getting hurt. We can do this another way," Caleb pleaded. I looked down.

"Caleb, I promise I am going to be okay. I am going to beat this." He was looking down at me as I looked up. He smiled. "I know." I started to walk away, but got halfway to the door before I stopped and stared at the door. "Caleb, if something bad does happen to me, make sure Pogue makes it out safe. I don't want anyone hurt, but if something were to happen to him, I would never forgive myself. I want you to make sure that he stays caught up in school. Make sure he goes to a good college. Take him to Harvard with you. Yea, Harvard sounds good. Make sure he has a beautiful wife, has a little brown eyed, blonde haired boy running around. Make sure he is successful. I don't want him to be hurt over me." With that, I walked out with tears streaming down my face, leaving a stunned Caleb to accept the very real possibility that he would be the one caring for Pogue after tonight.

**+End Ch 8+**

At this point, I'm not really sure what's going to happen. It's a mystery!!! Dun DunDun…

New Moon countdown:

2 DAYS- 21 HOURS- 31 MINUTES- 30 SECONDS

I am SOOOOOOOO excited. Dakota Fanning was on Ellen yesterday and it showed a clip. Every time it shows one, my face is about an inch from the TV.

I will make this short, but I have yet another obsession (Besides Twilight, the Covenant, and Hugh Jackman) now it's Spike and Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. More Spike than Angel, but o well.

Have a nice day everyone! Read and Review!

TheEmmettCullenProject


	9. Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

I know you hate author's notes in the middle of the story and get excited when you think that it is a new chapter but I feel like I owe this to anyone and everyone who was reading this story…

I did not forget about it but I got writer's block and then got sidetracked by life.

However, thanks to one of my faithful followers… you know who you are… I should start posting new chapters on this story soon!

So stick with me and keep reviewing!

Lots of Love!

TheEmmettCullenProject


	10. Prep Work

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who didn't give up on me! And to everyone who added to me to their favorites! I feel good now!

First and foremost, this chapter is DEDICATED TO 16AMBER! After three years she convinced me to get off of my lazy ass and start writing again so, Thank You So Very Much My Friend! This one's for you!

Disclaimer: If I really owned The Covenant, I wouldn't still be paying off my truck, wouldn't be working in a plastics factory making airplane parts, and would be married to Taylor Kitsch. As I am still paying my truck off, working as a press operator in a plastics factory, and am not married or seeing anyone at all... I must not own The Covenant!

**Hell Bent on Revenge**

I don't own The Covenant… though I truly wish I did. Pogue would be all mine and there would be no sharing with anybody!

**Ch 9: Prep Work**

I clung to Pogue as the motorcycle wound around curves on the way to town. It occurred to me that I had never ridden with Pogue before. What a shame, this was fun. Now this could be the last time I got to do anything with Pogue. The ride was over much too quickly for me. I was ready to drive across the country with my knight and his shiny yellow Ducati, but we had arrived at the guns and knives store.

When we walked in I felt a bit uneasy. There were a bunch of really big guys with ugly tattoos standing around talking and looking at guns and big knives. The chatter stopped as they looked in our direction, as if they were trying to figure out why a little girl would be walking into such a big manly establishment. I ignored them as I walked over to the display cases. There were knives with pictures on them, knives with unique carvings, longs ones, short ones, and even some with naked women on the blade. I was about ready to give up when Pogue called me over to a display case in the middle of the room. I walked over to see what he had found. When I looked I saw the most beautiful knife I have ever laid my eyes on. It was completely made of metal. The handle was shaped like a coffin. There was a skull and crossbones on top of that. When you pushed up the skull and crossbones the coffin shaped blade came up with it. The entire knife was silver. This was it, the knife needed for tonight's ritual. We got the shopkeeper to come over and unlock the case.

"I wanna see some id before anyone goes anywhere with this baby," he said before he rang it up. Pogue showed his. "Well okay. Guess I can't refuse to let you buy it seeing as you're 18 and all," he grabbed my arm roughly as I went to pull it off of the counter. His eyes were glazed over in white. He was possessed.

"You little bitch! You think you can hurt me with that thing? You will never defeat me!" Pogue pulled me from his grasp and the man fell to the ground. We raced outside before the occupants of the store could come after us to figure out what had happened. Pogue and I raced into the nearest alley just as the men appeared outside the door. We stood there silently as they ran past us. It took me a minute to catch my breath before I realized that I was crying. Pogue pulled me in for a comforting hug.

"Shh. Baby it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. When all of this is over, you and me are going to go away this weekend," he whispered. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that there probably wouldn't be a `this weekend` for me. Instead I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "So where we going?" He just laughed and hugged me again. A few minutes later, when we were sure we wouldn't seen, we got back on Pogue's Ducati and headed to the Danvers Colony House.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"What took you guys so long," Tyler asked when we finally reached the basement of the colony house.

"We ran into some trouble at the store. The shop owner was possessed. He made a grab for Amber so we had to hide for a few minutes to make sure no one was following us," Pogue explained.

"So Korey knows what we're up to. I think we should call it off. We can find some other way to do this," Caleb tried to convince us.

"No Caleb. I'm not going to let him keep tormenting us like this. I am going to do everything I can to keep my family safe," I told him. With that said I set to work with memorizing the spell and placing items in the right spots. When everything was ready I turned and went up the steps to get some fresh air, secretly hoping the cold bite of the wind would freeze the tears before they fell. I was sick of crying. It seemed as if that's all I had managed to do for the last twenty four hours.

"You know, avoiding the subject doesn't make it go away Baby Girl. We both know what could happen tonight. And you know that the boys and I won't let that happen," I heard Reid say from behind me.

"I know I can't stop you from helping, but I really wish you wouldn't. I don't want any of you to overuse your Power. I don't want to be the reason that any of you become addicted," I told him.

"Baby when was the last time any of us actually listened to you," Pogue's asked as he came up the steps.

"You weren't supposed to know. I didn't want you to worry about this," I said to him shyly.

"I him," Caleb's voice came from behind Pogue.

"He figured he deserved to know that his girlfriend was on a suicide mission," Tyler's voice sounded from the stairs.

"Damn you Caleb Danvers," I yelled. Then I couldn't help but smile. Here I was willing to risk my life to protect my family. Though I'm not sure why, not once did I ever stop to consider that they may be willing to do the same for me.

"Alright boys. Let's get this done."

+**End Chapter 9**+

Okay everyone! This is one of those things that I need your opinion on, so work your magic and hit that review button! Let me know what you think. I hope to start working on the next chapter this weekend… well it's the weekend for me… weekdays for everyone else.

Like I said, this is the first time I've worked on this story in 3 or 4 years so, be gentle!

Thanks Everyone!

Especially you Amber!

~TheEmmettCullenProject


End file.
